Match Maker
by machi-tan
Summary: Ino decides to play match maker!


**I do not own Naruto and no matter how many stars I wish on I still don't **

**But thats ok because I can at least write!**

* * *

Ino knew who her friends like. All of them were just too stubborn and lazy to do anything about it. Ino decided to stop watching by the side lines and to go and do something about it. The young blonde walked around town.

"Who should be my first-" Ino cut herself off as she saw Kiba walking Akamaru. "Perfect." Ino began running over to the dong nin. "KIBA!"

The brunette looked over to see Ino jogging towards him. "Oi Ino what is it?" She then continued walking with him.

"I was wondering are you scared of anything?" Ino asked innocently.

Kiba lifted an eye brow. "Of course not. I'm fearless!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Not even cats?" Ino questioned.

Kiba snorted. "No."

Ino pondered, "Snakes?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "No way."

"Bugs?" She said pointing to a ladybug flying by.

"Shino's my teammate." He stated plainly.

Ino smiled before she asked another one. "Girls?" She had a devious smile.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at the strange question. "No way I'm hanging out with you aren't I? And Hinata is my teammate." He pointed out.

"Ok then why haven't you ever asked Hinata out?" Kiba turned red. "I know you like her. What are you scared?" He didn't answer. "Are you scared of innocent little Hinata?"

"HELL NO!" He shouted.

"Prove it to me." She demanded.

"How?" The dog nin wondered.

Ino's smile widened. "Ask her out."

"WHAT?!" He screamed turning a darker red then the triangles on his cheeks.

Ino nodded. "You heard me. Unless your too scared Mr. Fearless."

Kiba growled. He grabbed Ino's wrist. "Come with me." He demanded.

They ran towards the Hyuuga house. On the way Kiba kept muttering stuff about 'proving her wrong' 'not scared' lots of curse words 'Hinata say' more curse words and then they arrived there.

"Go ahead Mr. Fearless." Ino motioned towards the house.

Kiba growled again. "Fine, watch and learn."

He marched up to the house as Ino hid. Kiba was feeling brave and confident until he heard foot steps and Hinata's voice. He had hoped and expected her not to be home. He really didn't want to do this, but at the same time he wanted to ask her out. Kiba took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hello Kiba-kun. Hello Akamaru-kun." Akamaru barked. Hinata smiled at her teammate. "What brings you over here?"

Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um...I-I was w-wondering if..." Hinata smiled as Kiba continued. "Maybe you w-wanted to g-go out sometime."

Hinata blushed, but Kiba was blushing harder. Hinata's blush faded as she smiled. "Yes Kiba-kun I would love to go out with you."

Kiba got a huge grin on his face and Akamaru's tail was wagging. "So how about tonight at 7?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Sure."

Kiba's grin got wider. "I'll pick you here at 7."

"I'll see you then Kiba-kun." Hinata was red and so was Kiba.

"Alright see ya then." Kiba ran off as Hinata shut the door. Kiba turned to Ino in the bushes. "See told you I was fearless."

Kiba ran off shouting as Ino had a smirk on her face. "Sure did." She said as she walked away to look for her next victim.

* * *

After a few minutes she walked by only to see Sasuke and Neji sitting and having lunch together. "Hm...I've got one that can get them both!"

Ino ran over to the two handsome nins. "Hey guys what's up?" Ino asked as she sat down.

"Hn." Came the responses from both in unison. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering..." Neji took a sip of his tea and Sasuke took a bite of his food as the teen girl continued. "Are you two like a couple or something?"

Neji did a spit take while Sasuke choked on his food. When Sasuke managed to breath he turned to Ino. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?!"

Ino shrugged. The two guys glared. "Well you hang around each other a lot. And mainly neither of you seem to show any interest in girls." They stared. "So I doubt you're straight. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just wanted to-"

"We are not gay." Neji stated.

Ino rolled her eyes. "There's no reason to deny it. I wanted to know. I mean it would be great to have two gay friends. Then we could go shopping and hang out and-"

"How can we prove to you were not gay." Sasuke asked.

Ino 'pondered' for a moment. "You can ask out a girl." This seemed reasonable to the teens, ask out a girl then dump them right afterwards when Ino wasn't around. Right when they were about to say something Ino cut them off. "You can ask out Tenten." Ino pointed to Neji. "And you can ask out Sakura." Ino pointed to Sasuke. The two boys swallowed at the thought of asking out girls especially the ones they liked. "Unless your gay then just say-"

"Lets go." Sasuke and Neji grabbed Ino's wrist and dragged away.

"So who's first?" Ino asked with a devious smile.

"I will." Sasuke stated as they dragged Ino to the hospital. He walked inside. Sakura was talking with a patient. Neji and Ino hid as Sasuke waited for Sakura to walk out. Sakura was surprised to see the Uchiha waiting for her. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Sakura do you want to go on a date?" Sasuke asked with a little blush on his cheeks.

Sakura smiled from ear to ear. "Sure Sasuke how about tonight? I'll meet you her at closing." Sasuke smirked and nodded as he went back to his waiting friends.

Ino turned to Neji as Sasuke returned back to his friends. "Your turn Hyuuga."

Neji Sasuke and Ino arrived at the training grounds. They went to the one where Tenten would do target practice. Neji walked up to the Chinese style girl. "Tenten."

Tenten looked at Neji and smiled. "Hey Neji. Wha'd ya need?"

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maybe tonight you would like to go out...on a date?"

Tenten smiled and blushed. "Sure Neji...Ya. I'll meet you at 8?" Neji nodded as he walked off.

The two boys nodded and smiled at each other before turning to Ino. "Told you we weren't gay." Sasuke said as they walked away.

"Sure did." Ino said smirking at her brilliant plan.

* * *

Ino continued to walk around town.

"Hinata's with Kiba. Sakura's with Sasuke. Tenten's with Neji-hello!" Ino's eyes caught sight of Shikamaru talking with Temari. "I didn't know she was in town." Ino continued to watch before it hit her. Ino formed her clan motion as she locked on Shikamaru. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Ino entered Shikamaru's body.

_"WHAT THE?!" _Shikamaru's thoughts yelled. _"INO!"_

_"I was wondering why you haven't asked her out yet." Ino responded to the thoughts._

_"INO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!" He demanded._

_Ino ignored him and continued. "Then I figured that you're too lazy and would find it too troublesome to ask out Temari. So I decided to do it for you." Shika began yelling protest at Ino along with some 'mild' curse words. But Ino still kept with her plan._

"Temari?" Ino spoke for Shikamaru. Temari quirked an eye brow. "If it's not too troublesome or a drag would you like to go out?"

Temari smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." Temari responded as she walked away. "See you at 7 for our date." Temari said waving.

Ino released once Temari was far enough away. Ino after returning to her body ran over to Shikamaru. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said when Ino walked over.

"Aw come on now. Is that the way you should treat someone who just got you a date?" Ino pouted. Shikamaru walked away mumbling. "Have fun!" Ino yelled.

Ino walked away. Not a few minutes later Temari spotted the other blonde and grabbed her. "Ino guess what?"

"What?" Ino asked already knowing the answer.

"Shika asked me out!" Temari exclaimed.

"That's great!" Ino squealed. Temari and Ino left to go tell Sakura. Only to find out she was asked out by Sasuke. They went to go tell Tenten. Also to find out she was asked out as well. Same thing with Hinata.

* * *

"Don't you think it's kind of weird?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tenten questioned.

"That we all got asked out the same day." Sakura explained. Ino remained quiet.

"Maybe they all just decided 'what the hell? Why not?'" Temari suggested.

Sakura noticed Ino's unusual silence. "Sing Pig."

"What?" Ino asked.

"You're hiding something." Sakura stated.

"N-no I'm not." She protested.

"You're being unusually quiet and you're the only one who didn't get asked out. Spill." Sakura explained.

"Maybe there just aren't any guys who want to go out with me. I don't know!" Ino reasoned. Ino began to walk away. "You guys have fun on your dates." Ino called as she left.

The four girls began to wonder what was going on.

"What do you think the real reason it behind the guys asking us out." Tenten asked.

"I think it has Ino's name written all over it." Sakura said.

* * *

Later at the dates the girls decided to get to the bottom of why they asked them out.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata began. Kiba looked up from his food. "Wh-why did you ask me out?"

Kiba turned a bit red. "W-well I-it's-you-"

Hinata blinked, "Kiba-kun I won't be upset. I just want to know. The girls and I are curious to why all of the boys asked us out on the same day." A faint tint of pink rose to Hinata's cheeks.

"Well I-I really like you...and I was meaning to ask you out some time. And Ino just gave me a little push to get me to actually to do it." The dog nin explained slightly blushing.

Hinata smiled and nodded understanding. "Thank you Kiba-kun for being so honest with me." Kiba smiled back at Hinata as they continued their first of many dates.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked to the restaurant where Sasuke had made reservations for. Sakura still wanted to know the true intentions behind Sasuke's sudden actions. "Sasuke why did you ask me out on a date?"

Sasuke snorted, "Why do you want to know? I finally asked you out didn't I?"

Sakura almost hit the arrogant Uchiha. Almost. Taking a deep breath she approached the topic again, "Well the girls and I were just curious why all you guys got the balls to ask us out today. Was there a secret pact or something?"

"Listen I just needed a push from Ino to finally ask you out." He blushed as he mumbled out the last part.

Sakura smirked knowing she was right.

* * *

Neji began to walk Tenten home from their date.

"I had a great time Neji." Tenten said giddily. Neji smirked and nodded in agreement. "But I have one question..." Tenten began and received a questionable glance form the Hyuuga. "Why did you ask me out?"

"I feel you deserved to be taken out and reward you for doing a good job during training and missions." Neji lied.

Unfortunately Tenten caught him. Because she knew there was no way in hell Neji Hyuuga would ask her out for that reason. "Neji." Her eyes locked on him demanding the truth.

"I just got some encouragement that's all." He said ending the subject. Tenten sighed seeing Sakura was right as she continued to walk with Neji.

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to a waiting Temari. "You're late." She stated matter of factly.

Shikamaru snorted, "I don't really care. I never wanted to be here in the first place." Temari growled as Shika continued, "Ino used her shintenshin to make me ask you out. How troublesome." This resulted in him getting whacked over the head before Temari dragged him to his date.

* * *

Each of them, able to get out why the guys asked them, after wards they each met up and shared information.

"So that's it. Ino got us all a date." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded. "Wh-what now?"

"I say we set her up." Sakura suggested.

"With who?" Temari asked.

"Choji?" Tenten suggested.

"No she thinks of him like a brother." Sakura explained.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" Hinata tried.

"No way. Two different people." Temari said.

"Lee?" Tenten said youthfully.

They all burst out laughing. When they calmed down Temari spoke, "Can't be either of my brothers."

"What about Sai? She likes him?" Tenten asked.

"Used to once she found out he had no emotions she rejected him." Sakura stated. They all thought for a minute.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. Sakura pondered.

"They're both loud and obnoxious." Tenten stated.

"True which means they can keep each other in check." Sakura added.

"I bet Ino would love to have such a caring man like Naruto...And have you seen his body." Temari said. Sakura whacked her. "HEY!"

"But doesn't Ino find him annoying?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged, "So you found Neji a jerk when you first met him."

"A hot jerk." Tenten corrected.

They all rolled their eyes. "And Temari detested Shikamaru." The rosette continued to explain. "And plus they'll both finally have a date." They all nodded seeing her point. "Anyways, do you guys really think it could work?" Sakura asked.

They nodded as Temari answered. "I don't see why not."

"The worst that could happen is that they argue so much that they become mute. Either way its a win-win situation." Tenten pointed out.

"B-but how do we get N-Naruto-kun to ask her out?" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura was about to say something before she realized she had no plan. "Any of you got an idea?" The medic asked.

They all held blank stares. "Got it!" Temari began to tell the other girls about her plan.

"There's no way that can work." Tenten stated.

Temari glared, "You got any better ideas."

They were all silent. Sakura sighed. "Let's go try it."

* * *

Ino stood in the flower shop flipping through a magazine. The door opened. And the small silver bell rang.

"Welcome to Yamanaka florist. How-oh hey Naruto." Ino began to look though her magazine again.

"Hey Ino." Naruto looked around the shop. Ino watched him.

After a minute or so she sighed. "Alright Naruto what's up? Are you going to buy a flower for Sakura or Hinata? Cause their both taken."

"No I'm just looking around." He responded. Ino quirked an eyebrow. "Hey Ino?" Naruto began. "Have you ever been on a date?"

Ino blushed. "Of-of course I have."

Naruto smirked. "I bet you're a bad kisser. I guess that's why they all broke up with you."

"For your information I broke up with them. And I am too a good kisser. I bet you're not though. The only kiss you've had is with Sasuke."

Naruto walked up next to Ino. "At least I've kissed Sasuke-"

"Oh so now you're admitting you're gay. I so knew it." Ino said smiling.

"No I'm just saying that I've kissed someone-"

"Just because you've kissed someone doesn't mean you're a good kisser-" Ino concluded.

"But I am." Naruto remarked.

"Prove it to me!" Ino demanded not aware of the out come of her word choice.

Naruto smiled. "If you say so."

Naruto pressed his lips to Ino's. Ino was surprised. Her eyes widened. She soon began to relax into the kiss. Their lips began moving together. When they were out of breath they broke apart.

"Wow." Ino said breathlessly.

"Wow yourself." Naruto responded with a smile. "Hey Ino."

"Y-ya." Ino stuttered.

"You want to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Ino said with a slight blush.

"So Ill pick you up at 8?" Ino nodded, dazed, as Naruto walked out.

Naruto was kidnapped as soon as he walked out.

"So did you ask her?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"What did she say?" Came Tenten.

"She said yes." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Told you it would work." Temari beamed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story! **

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE AGREED TO REVIEW FOR THIS SO THERE IS NO BREAKING IT! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**So review! **

**machi-tan**


End file.
